Find their Game Partner
Ace and Rev has Awaken Rev: Where is he? Ace: Don't know. But they're gone. Before we fell asleep, Yang said that he and that jerk in the coat had a "deal." Rev: But what was that deal? Ace: Don't know. But... Are the two of them in league? This can't be right... Rev: We never even found Yang's Partner. Maybe we should look around. They went off and saw another District Ace: Wow! I never been to that place! And they saw someone Ace: Hey! Look at that! Hey, you. Are you Yang's Partner? Lina: Huh? Hmm... I'm not so sure. All I know is that my name is Lina. Rev: You're saying... You've lost your memory? Lina: Yeah. Ace: Oh. I see.. Lina: Hey, don't be sad. You know what they always say- "Sometimes memories just need a little help getting out." Rev: Yeah... I think that is true. Lina: Yeah. Ace: Hmm. "A little Help"... I have an idea! Maybe Yang can not your memory! Come on, you guys! Let's go find him! Both: Okay! They went off to find him and they found him at the top of the building Ace: Hey, Yang. We found you. Yang: (Sigh) Guys. Why? You still trust me? Ace: Of course we are. Yang: But you know I tricked you, was it? That person in the black coat, he said he could send me back home- me and my friends- but I had to bring you to him first, Ace. I'm sorry. Ace: Not my problem. When it really mattered you stood up for me. And besides- we're friends. Was it? Yang: Friends? He smile to them Rev: And hey, Yang- this is Lina. Is she your Game partner? Yang: No, she isn't. She's my ally. I was with somebody else. Then Lina disappeared Ace: What the? Rev: Huh? Lina! Then they saw a Black Coated person, Yang is gonna attack him and he got hit Both: Yang! They saw a Giant Dream Eater and they saw a Black Coated person leaving Ace: Wait! They are fighting that dream Eater and it Gone. Then they saw Duck and Tech with a Pink Bunny Ace: Duck! Rev: Tech! The Pink Bunny ran off and then they heard a voice Master Po: Wait, you two! Then Master Yo has appeared Yang: Master Yo. Yang: Hi, Yang. How long the days without you have felt. Then Lina appeared with him Ace: Lina. We're so glad you're alright. Ref: Yang, do you know that Panda? Yang: Yes, he's my father. Ace: Okay... Are you the one who take Lina away? And... How did you know us? Master Yo: If you like to settle down for a minute. I'll field your questions one at the time. Let's start with Lina. I'm hanging on to her dreams for her. They're my portal. They look confused Master Yo: I'll say, her dream are a gateway between worlds. Ace: Oh. I get it, Doc. Master Yo: And for your Question- how did I possibly know your name- right? This town has a little secret. It only appears when someone out there has need of shelter. I'll spared you the details, but right now it's made up of my dreams. So of course I know you- I dreamed you up. I know you're a team to Duck and Tech, too. Rev: Really? You heard them? Master Yo: Well, of course. I'm kind of a wise Panda. Ace: So, where are they? Master Yo: They're right inside the projection, in another imagining of this world. Ace: You mean another Traverse Town? Can me and Rev get there with your Portal magic? Master Po: I don't think so, it won't work on you. My "Portal Magic" only opens for the one with Lina's dreams. In this projection, you're seeing another chain of events, in another world trapped by the dream eaters. As for how the work got split in two... I have a feeling you'll need to ask that person. They saw a Black Coated person talking to Tech and Duck who was backing away Ace: Him Again. He removed his Hood and it was an Orange Robot Monkey, and They saw Yuck and a Pink Bunny Ace: Who was he? Then he disappeared and they look at their friends Lina: Yuck. Yang: Yin. Ace: Duck. Rev: Tech.